


Talking is good.

by Effie_Peletier



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, The Mentalist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small ficlet based on the spoiler for 6x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking is good.

"Can we talk?" Lisbon asked, pulling Jane off to the side by his elbow.  
A small grin crept over his lips.  
"Of course Lisbon, what is it?"  
"I don't think this is the right place - so later, pop round mine." she said, nodding a little, before giving him a small smile and the sliding next to Cho who had just walked past.  
Jane's brow furrowed a little, his eyes following Lisbon and Cho - he started to wonder what this could be about - but there was no way he wouldn't go round to Lisbon's. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours past and Jane was bored. All he could think about was what Lisbon wanted to talk to him about - was it something he'd done or was it something else? Had he left it too long to tell her what he felt - why he needed her here beside him?  
His thoughts were cut short by, an obvious, Lisbon touch on his shoulder. He stood, flashing her a grin.  
"You coming?" she asked, smiling at him gently. He nodded simply and followed her to her car. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that long a ride to Lisbon's new place - but it was a painful one, one that was sat on a deafening silence, something that Jane didn't like at all.  
They pulled up and Jane followed Lisbon to the door, knowing that if he spoke to soon that she would get annoyed at him - so he stayed silent.  
His eyes gazed around the room he now stepped into, a smile catching his lips as he noted that not much had changed from Lisbon's house in Sacramento - except where things were now kept and the warm fire place that she was hovering over, lighting.  
He slipped off his jacket placing it on the side. Noticing a familiar blue cup on the side, where Lisbon had placed her keys. He cracked a grin - his eyes twinkling a little.  
"You fixed my cup." he said warmly, looking over at Lisbon, who now was standing next to a roaring fire, her face lit up by the embers, making her eyes sparkle.  
He felt his heart melt a little.  
"Yeah - well it was your favourite." she replied, taking a deep breath out. "Lets talk." she added, sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him to join her.  
Nodding he moved over to the couch and sat next to her - probably a little too close, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

"Jane - what are we doing?" she asked, it was an almost impossible question to answer.  
Looking down he took a breath.  
"I don't know." he replied softly.  
Closing her eyes, she let her head flop back.  
"Jane - its been two years, surly there is something that bought you back."  
Jane's brow furrowed slightly, lifting his head so he could see her. A smile cracking on his lips.  
"Do you want the truth?" he mumbled, knowing what her response would be.  
She nodded.  
"You - you bought me back. You were the reason I wanted to get rid of Red John, you were the reason I didn't kill myself after I had finished Red John - " he paused, as his eyes met hers, she looked stunned.  
"You were going to kill yourself?" she repeated, almost too quietly. He nodded, a little ashamed.  
"Why?" she breathed.  
"Because I felt as though I didn't have anything to live for." he answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "But then I thought of you - and what was really keeping me going and I - " he stopped himself. Looking down at his hands, his eyes closed for a second.  
A soft touch on his hand made his eyes drift upwards into the jade ones of Lisbon.  
A smile crossed his lips. They shared a moment of silence - a knowing a peaceful one. Their hearts pumping in their chests - both knowing what they wanted to do, but too scared to act upon that gut instinct.  
Instead, Jane shuffled that little bit closer and draped his hands around Lisbon's neck - pulling her into him, into his arms, where he could hold her for an eternity if she would let him.  
Her hand moved from his to around his waist, as they both held each other in position, never wanting to leave.  
His eyes slipped closed and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
They both knew what they meant to each other - and maybe one day they would let themselves explore that - but for now. Just this, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if its any good. :)


End file.
